


The Lady in the Woods

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, F/M, forest nymph rey, reyux baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Armitage Hux is spending Christmas in a secluded cabin. A forest nymph named Rey who lives in the woods nearby takes a liking to him and follows him back from a walk . . .





	The Lady in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> For Reyuxmas day 11, creatures.

The snow crunched under Armitage’s boots. He shivered despite being bundled in a warm coat. The man decided that he should turn around from the snowy forest path and head back to his cabin. He always felt most at peace among the trees, and he would always have to force himself to go back inside when it got too cold.

A twig snapped loudly and the red-headed man startled.

“It was probably just a bird,” said Armitage. “I really need to relax. That’s why I came out here after all.”

He heard a woman laugh and he whipped around to face the path behind him. For a split second, he saw a vision of a lovely young woman. She wore a pale lilac dress and a shawl of the same color hung from her shoulders. Three roses of red, pale pink, and white were arranged in her unkempt, yet still beautiful brown hair. When he blinked again she was gone.

“I must have lost my mind,” said Armitage, shaking his head.

He tried to ignore the fact that there was an extra set of footprints in the snow where there had not been any before. Armitage hurried back his cabin which stood just outside of the woods.

* * *

Armitage splashed his face with water and stared at his reflection. He had let his beard grow out, and the orange hair on his cheeks merged with the hair on his head. The man had come to spend a peaceful Christmas at the cabin he built earlier that year on a plot of land he had inherited. He had hoped he be able to relax, but he kept having the strange sensation that he was being watched.

When Armitage walked into his bedroom he nearly shrieked. The same woman who he had seen in the forest was sitting on the edge of his bed.

“There you are,” she said.

“W-who are you?” asked Armitage.

The beauty smiled. “I am a forest nymph. I watch over these woods.”

“What?” He studied her with confusion.

“I watched you all summer as you built this cabin,” she said. “I was hoping you would come back. I was waiting.”

“You were waiting?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said. “I haven’t had a husband in a while.”

“H-husband?” said Armitage. “I don’t even know your name. And I am probably hallucinating right now anyway.”

She laughed softly.

“My name is Rey,” she said. “And every hundred years, I must take a husband or these woods will die.”

“But why me?” said Armitage. “This area is kind of deserted, but there are still plenty of hikers that pass through I am sure.”

“Because I like you,” she said.

He blushed despite still not being sure if she was real.

“Oh, I am real alright,” Rey said.

She reached for his hand and kissed the tip of his finger. He shivered. The contact ignited a fire in his core.

“And what does one do to become the husband of a forest nymph?” Armitage asked.

“There are a few ancient words you must say,” Rey said. “These will bind you to me and this forest. And then of course the usual part which you can imagine.”

He blushed. “And will I be allowed to leave again? Can I come and go from these woods afterwards?”

“You may,” she said. “But you will not likely want to after the ritual is over. The bond formed between us can be quite compelling. Even if you did leave, you would be filled with agony until you returned.”

“I somehow already feel that way,” said Armitage, wistfully.

He could no longer imagine parting ways from the beautiful nymph.

“I know, Armitage,” she said, her dark eyes twinkling.

“How did you know my name?”

“I know everything,” said Rey. “And I know you have one more question. Ask.”

Armitage fiddled with his hands. “If we, well, proceed . . . will you . . .um . . .”

“Yes, I can get pregnant from a human man,” said Rey with a smirk. “That is rather the point.”

“And the children,” said Armitage. “Will they be human?”

“Hmm,” Rey considered the question. “Mostly. The will look human if that is what you are wondering. They will be human with something extra. The fae are masters of blending in after all. Even I have a hard time telling a fae-child from a regular human.”

“I guess that makes sense,” said Armitage.

“Shall we begin?” said Rey.

“I still don’t know if this is a dream or not,” said Armitage. “I hope I haven’t collapsed in the snow somewhere.”

Rey laughed. “Take my hand.”

He held her hand. It was warm and soft.

“Repeat these words after me,” she said.

She spoke an ancient incantation and Armitage repeated after her. He struggled a bit with the pronunciation, but it seemed to have worked because he felt a rush of energy through his entire body after the last word was spoken. He kissed her, and he did not care anymore if the forest nymph was a dream or reality. She was his.

“Good,” she said.

Rey’s lips drifted to his neck, and she undid the buttons of his shirt.

“We should have a baby by the end of summer,” said Rey.

Armitage trembled with longing. He could barely remember what he had been preoccupied with before he came to the cabin. He could barely remember his life before he had seen Rey in the forest earlier that day. However, he found that he did not care.

Her hot mouth trailed down his pale chest to the hem of his trousers. She freed his erection and wrapped her pink lips around it.

“Oh fuck,” he sighed.

He twirled her long brown strands between his fingers and admired the roses in her hair. It looked as if the roses were still alive despite being trimmed from the stem. Rey was the life energy of the forest personified and anything she touched would live. Armitage certainly felt very alive at that moment. His thighs shook as her tongue caressed his cock.

“F-fuck,” he said. “Rey.”

She moved her head away and stood up.

“Lay down,” she commanded softly.

He obeyed and watched her slowly undress. Armitage was transfixed as the lilac fabric pooled around her feet and revealed her pale skin, round breasts with nipples the same shade as the petals of the pink rose, and a patch of brown hair between her legs.

“You’re beautiful,” Armitage said.

The brilliant smile she flashed him tied his stomach in knots.

“Open your mouth,” she said.

He parted his lips, every fiber of his being only wanting to please her. Rey climbed on the bed and turned her back end to him, and then she straddled above him so her privates hovered over his face.

“Lick me,” she said.

Rey sighed in delight as his tongue diligently brushed between her folds.

“Mmm, yes,” Rey moaned. “Just like that, Armitage.”

Rey ran her hands up her abdomen to her breasts. Her nipples hardened into small perks as she rolled them between her fingers. When Armitage started concentrating the tip of his tongue on her clit, her mouth widened in delight. She pinched her nipples roughly and rocked her hips against his face.

“Mmm so good!” Her thighs trembled.

Her entire body was flushed. Rey ran her hands down her sides, before resting her hand on the small curve of her belly. She hoped it would soon grow heavy with the child of this handsome human. She would make sure to have her fill of him tonight before she let him sleep. She certainly enjoyed his mouth, but she would need his cock soon.

Armitage dutifully laved at her nub until the nymph cried out and trembled.

“Oh Armitage,” she gasped.

She moved away from his face, which was flushed red from being smothered by her pussy. Armitage studied the satisfied look on her face with pride.

“Now it is time for you to do your duty, my husband,” said Rey.

“Indeed,” said Armitage, pupils wide with lust. “Lean back and spread your legs.”

Rey leaned against the pillow and widened her thighs. Armitage placed a hand on the bed frame and used the other to gently guide his cock inside her slick opening. Rey gripped his hair as they both watched his girth ease in.

“You feel so good, Rey,” said Armitage.

He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his shoulders. He greedily met her lips, and Rey relaxed and let him have his way with her. Armitage could not longer think about anything but Rey and the way her heat caressed him with each stroke.

The bed shook erratically and Rey’s pleasured cries became increasingly loud. The roses in her hair somehow seemed to blossom even wider more than before, and Armitage took that as a auspicious sign that he was doing his duty well.

“More! More, Armitage!” Rey cried.

Her legs dangled over his back and her eyes were squeezed shut. Armitage gritted his teeth, trying to maintain the pace of his rough thrusts until his bride was satisfied.

“Mmm, so close,” she gasped.

The scent of roses merged with the scents of their lovemaking. Armitage kissed her again and the heat coiling in her belly unfurled. Rey moaned into his mouth as she reached her peak. He thrust deeply into her one more time, and his own release followed.

Armitage did not move from her until he was sure the last spurt had filled her. When he rolled away, her little breasts heaved with her breaths, and the evidence of their union steadily dripped from her stretched opening onto the sheet. Her half-lidded eyes met his with approval.

“You’re very good at that,” said Rey.

“Thank you,” said Armitage. “So are you.”

She tugged at his hair again and pulled him into a heated kiss. She nibbled on his bottom lip, and Armitage could feel a new wave of lust building in his belly.

“Will you build me a greenhouse, my sweet?” asked Rey when she pulled away. 

“Of course,” said Armitage.

Anything she wanted, he would give it to her. His lovely bride would want for nothing.

“Good,” said Rey. “Then I will be able to grow us enough food so you won’t have to leave very often.”

“Good,” said Armitage.

Leave? Why would he want to leave? He tried to remember why that had been of interest to him before. A fleeting thought occurred to him, but it only made staying at the cabin seem more appealing.

Rey smiled. The attachment had already formed very strongly. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at him seductively. His cock twitched, already half hard.

“If we make love all winter, then we can start building the baby’s room in the spring,” said Rey.

Armitage nodded. “And I can make you a rose garden right outside of our window.”

Rey smiled. “That would be nice.”

She widened her legs, and he watched as his release still dripped from her. Would that be enough though? Armitage suddenly felt worried. He couldn’t fail her. He could not let down his beautiful wife.

Armitage leaned over her, his cock now completely hard, and Rey moaned blissfully as Armitage filled her again. The silk pillow felt delightful under her cheek. She had grown tired of sleeping in the trees. It was time again for a house and babies. Time for life to carry on. Perhaps this would be the last time, and she would let herself die with Armitage rather than let her youth return to her like when her previous husband had died. However, that was for powers greater than her to decide. There was no need to worry about that now.

Rey sighed appreciatively as Armitage mounted her. The bed creaked more rhythmically this time, as Armitage’s thrusts were more steady than rushed.

“How long have you lived in this forest?” asked Armitage.

“Mmm,” said Rey as his cock brushed her at a nice angle. “I am the forest.”

“I guess I mean how long have you been here?” said Armitage.

“My mother was also a forest nymph,” said Rey. “I think my father was some vineyard god, I could never really tell. I came here when I got bored of living with them. The trees just followed me, and I have been here ever since.”

“And you’ll die if you don’t get married and have children every hundred years?” asked Armitage.

“Probably,” said Rey. “I have never really questioned it.”

“Hmm,” said Armitage before kissing her shoulders.

“How many times will you fill me tonight before you get tired?” asked Rey. “Humans wear out quite easily.”

“Then you are in for a surprise, my sweet,” said Armitage, amusement filling his voice. “I can mount you until dawn if that is what pleases you.”

“What do you mean?” asked Rey.

“My stamina should at least match yours,” said Armitage.

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her breasts possessively. She trembled against him. His cock was rubbing inside her so pleasantly, and she was getting close again.

“And how could that be?” Rey asked.

Armitage smiled and whispered into her ear before he wretched another orgasm from her.

“My mother was also one of the fae,” said Armitage, with a smirk. “You are under my spell now as much as I am under yours. I am familiar with how your marriage contracts work.”

That explained a lot, Rey mused. Especially since she had been obsessed with the man since first seeing him a few months prior. A child of the fae was, as she had previous said, a lot like a human just with something extra. Armitage gripped her hips as she climaxed, and then he continued his eager thrusts.

“That suits me just as well,” said Rey, eyes glazed over in bliss. “Take me, Armitage.”

He filled her again, and he kept his arms around her for a moment, smelling the sweet scent of her hair.

“Our babies will be so powerful, Armitage,” said Rey.

“And cute,” Armitage said.

“That too,” said Rey with a smile.

The snow fell steadily on the cabin roof. The newlyweds made love until the sunrise colored the snowfall orange and red.

Life carried on quite nicely for the forest nymph, Rey and the half-fae, Armitage. Their first child would come in the middle of the summer when the rose garden outside of their bedroom window was in full bloom. The red, pink, and orange blooms were a sight to behold, but both Rey and Armitage agreed that their daughter resting in her cradle by the window was much more beautiful than all of the roses combined.


End file.
